Muruchi
was an alien fish-like kaiju from the TV series, The Return of Ultraman. Muruchi appeared in Episode 33. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 48 m *Weight: 10,000 t *Length of tail: 50 m *Origin: Planet Mates (Return of Ultraman, Ultraman Mebius), Underground (Ultraman Ace), Unknown most likely called from Mates by Bullton (Ultra Galaxy) History The Return of Ultraman A biological weapon created by Alien Mates, Muruchi was a weapon created in case negotiations with Earth would become rough. Mates kept him contained in his UFO, which he had buried underground due to the sheer amounts of pollution. However, Alien Mates was tragically shot and killed by a police officer in an angry mob (who were trying to kill Alien Mates too,) Muruchi arose from underground and caused havoc, believe that the planet was against Alien Mates due to his murder. Goh transformed into Ultraman Jack and both he and Muruchi fought in a local refinery plant until he destroyed Muruchi with a single use of the Specium Ray. Ultraman Ace Muruchi reappeared in Ultraman Ace, episodes 7 and 8 "Kaiju vs. Chouju vs. Seijin" and "Life of the Sun, Life of Ace", as Muruchi II. A second Muruchi appeared in the middle of a battle between Ultraman Ace, Doragoris, and Metron Jr., joining the fray and attacked Ace along with the Chouju and his Alien Master. However, Muruchi II's appearance was short-lived as during the fight, Muruchi II accidentally rammed into Doragoris while trying to attack Ace. The Provoked Doragoris angrily attacked Muruchi II, viciously killing the monster by tearing off his lower jaw and his left leg. Trivia *Muruchi's sudden appearance in the series has caused some confusion as to how or why he appeared. Some believe that this Muruchi was in fact the original, having survived his fight with Ultraman Jack, or that the Alien Mates sent another of its kind to either attack Ace or Yapool. The true reason remains a mystery to this day. *To add to the mystery of Muruchi's sudden appearance, Seagoras was originally intended to appear in his place. Ultraman Mebius Muruchi reappeared in episode 32 of the series, Ultraman Mebius as . Zoa Muruchi was created by the son of the original Alien Mates (from Return of Ultraman,) but this time as a means of vengeance against the humans for killing his father. While Zoa Muruchi and Ultraman Mebius fought, Alien Mates met a woman, a principal of a kindergarden, who tells him that she knew the boy whom the elder Mates adopted. After learning of a tragic story about his efforts to find the original Mates's UFO, Mates realized he had not only made a grave mistake, but he also sealed the fate of an innocent, undeserving monster. Overcome with grief, but wanted to believe in human kindness again. He then called out to Mebius to end it. Mebius used the Mebium beam, and destroyed Zoa Muruchi, after it let out one last anguish-filled cry, ending the suffering the Alien Mates have gone through. Triva *The "Zoa" in Zoa Muruchi's name means "Hate," hence Alien Mates's hatred against earth for his father's death. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Muruchi reappeared in episode 9 of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle again as Zoa Muruchi. Confronting the ZAP SPACY underwater (after King Joe Black shot the Pendragon down into the ocean) Zoa Muruchi was attracted by a sonar frequency that the ZAP SPACY had created to scare away a group of Arigeras. Threatened by the imposing monster, Rei sent out Eleking to battle it, as Gomora was not as adept at fighting underwater. The battle went back and forth, but eventually, Eleking's electric attacks proved too strong, and Zoa Muruchi was destroyed by his electric tail shock. Trivia *The Zoa Muruchi Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Zoa Muruchi's appearance in the series. *Zoa Muruchi is one of the few kaiju in the series that does not appear in the opening credits, (along with Juran, Fire Golza, Bullton, Arigera, Nova, Lunatix, King Joe Black, and Zetton.) Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Zoa Muruchi reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was first seen as a spirit in a shot of the Monster Graveyard along with Ho, King Pandon, Fire Golza, and Frogos. He then teamed up with Telesdon, Earthron, Alien Hipporito, and Alien Temperor to fight Gomora and was later killed in the final battle by Ultraman Mebius's Mebium Shoot. Trivia *The Zoa Muruchi Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Zoa Muruchi's appearance in the film. *Zoa Muruchi is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Left Arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *If you look closely inside Ultraman Belial's Giga Battle Nizer, you can see Zoa Muruchi along with Vakishim, Velokron, Antlar, Alien Baltan, Red King, and Zetton. Ultraman Ginga He makes a apperance in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 8 as Muruchi II. His appearence in referenced by Alien Valky as he explains Doragoris's time in Ultraman Ace. Powers and Weapons 'Muruchi' *Heat Ray: Muruchi can fire a yellow, flame-like, missile-strength heat ray of energy from his mouth. Medium in strength, this ray can cause smalle explosions. *Burrowing: Muruchi can burrow at low speeds. 'Zoa Muruchi' *Energy Beam: Zoa Muruchi can emit and then launch a blue, missile-strength heat beam of blue energy from his mouth. This beam is rather averagely powerful, capable of covering whatever it hits in a series of explosions and can rival Eleking's electric discs in power. *Underwater Adaption: Zoa Muruchi can easily maneuver and fight underwater. Muruchi-Heat-Ray.jpg|Muruchi Heat Ray Toy Release Infomation Zoa Muruchi was released as part of the Ultra Monster 500 series. He has 3 points of articulation and has an acurate paint job but, he does make him look rather plain in apperance. He is # 38 in the series and is 5in tall. mf4nt9l5D6wgavHoS2608bA.jpg|Zoa Muruchi Spark Doll Gallery middle_1288784041.jpg|Muruchi img_702162_2649036_3.jpg|Muruchi img_702162_2649036_7.jpg|Muruchi Jaw Jack vs. Muruchi.jpg|Ultraman Jack vs Muruchi Muru.jpg|Muruchi and Scoradon VS Ultraseven Muruchi7.jpg Muruchi8.jpg Muruchi9.jpg|Muruchi vs Ultraman Jack Ultrmn_Mbs_mruch.png Muruchi_pic_z.png|Zoa Muruchi Muruchi-Mebius.jpg|Ultraman Mebius vs Muruchi Category:Ultraman Jack Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Template Category:Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju